Final Fantasy Taisen type 0
by Persival
Summary: Despues de haber caido despues de la batalla contra ... sacrificandose por todo orience, la clase cero se convirtio en leyenda pero... ¿acabo ahi su historia?. mi primer historia no tengo idea aun si habra parejas. solo habra tres personajes de type cero y no mas. Alerta spoilers para los que no han acabado el juego al menos una vez.
1. Prologue

**Esta es mi primer historia por lo que puedo llegar a cometer errores… está bien... grandes errores gramaticales y de redacción asi que por favor ténganme paciencia. Ahora se me hace extraño que no haiga más historias de FF type 0, es una historia bastante buena y fue uno de los únicos juegos que, me avergüenza un poco decirlo pero que me sacaron lagrimas con su final. Bueno sin más preámbulos…**

* * *

Dissclaimer

 _No me pertenece ningún concepto ni personaje de final fantasy type 0, agitoo posiblemtente en un futuro type next ni de la serie Sakura Taisen (conocida por acá como Sakura Wars) estas son pertenencia de Square enix y de Sega respectivamente._

* * *

 ** _Final Fantasy Taisen 0_**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

pareciera una eternidad, solo sentía que flotaba sin rumbo, como si deambulara por un océano sin fin, solo recordaba que había muerto pero uno a unos sus recuerdos se aclaraban con imágenes que pasaban por su mente cada segundo.

La academia con los cadetes caminando por sus pasillos discutiendo sobre sus clases.

El salon de la clase cero con todos sus compañeros tomando la leccion del dia.

Las planicies de rubrum con los chocobos salvajes dembulando sin aparente sentido.

entonces los recuerdos se tornaron en escenas que dejarian a cualquier hombre traumado de por vida.

Las calles llenas de sangre y cuerpos durante la invasión de milites con soldados asesinando a los heridos y a los civiles sin distincion.

La destruccion causada por Alexander al desatar su poder contra milites.

las caras horrorizadas de los cadetes y soldados huyendo de los lu´rushas solo para ser interceptados y despojados de sus pneumas.

La majestuosidad del pandemónium y el horror que sintió al verlo de cerca mientras Celestia los llevaba allí.

El brillo del cristal de fénix bermellón ofreciéndoles el poder del lu'cie.

La abominación en la que se había convertido Cid Aulstyne y como los derroto sin problemas dejandolos sin esperanzas.

Como después de recibir el poder de rem y machina despojaron al juez de su pneuma acabando su existencia por completo.

Las caras sonrientes de sus hermanos en sus últimos momentos antes de tomarse de las manos y morir bajo un estandarte rasgado del domino asimilando su propia condición y la de sus hermanos.

Si, ellos habían dado sus vidas por orience al absorber el pneuma de Cid Aulstyne después de que este se hubiera convertido en el juez y ejecutor que determinaría si el "Tempus finnis" se concretaría, cosa que sus cuerpos no pudieron soportar haciendo que sus pneumas quedaran mortalmente dañadas causándoles gran dolor mientras esperaban su fianl, sin nada más que hacer volvió a librar su mente de pensamientoshasta que...

"Ace..."

Escuchó una voz que lo llamaba, debía ser su imaginación, él estaba solo en este mundo vacío, pero aun así la voz se siguió escuchando.

"Ace... pequeño... escúchame."

Dijo esa voz tan familiar que con solo escucharla calmaba su alma herida.

"siento mucho haberles hecho pasar tantas dificultades a ti y a tus hermanos."

Esa voz… no podía ser… era… su… "¿madre?", pero no era posible nadie estaba con él, el yacía en un mundo en el que no había nada ni siquiera podía saber si tenía un cuerpo, asi que ¿qué estaba pasando?

"Ace sé que estas confundido, te lo explicare todo."

"sabes quién soy, pero no sabes lo que soy, soy lo que se podría llamar una diosa, yo y dos entidades más fuimos creadas para monitorear este mundo, lo que tu viviste se ha repetido millones de veces, ciclo tras ciclo y en cada uno de ellos se cambiaba algún detalle por mínimo que este fuera y se monitoreaban cada uno de sus efectos y de cómo afectaban al ciclo en curso, una vez que este terminaba en un desenlace no aceptable volvíamos a repetir todo el proceso.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, ellos no eran más que peones en los designios de los dioses, aunque toda su vida hubiera estado acostumbrado a seguir órdenes esto era diferente y lo peor es que la culpable era la persona a la que más quería, su propia madre, pero cuando su mente se llenaba de ira la voz de su madre menciono algo que lo calmo de nuevo.

"Ace se lo que piensas y estas en todo tu derecho a odiarme, de verdad llegue a quererlos a todos ustedes y por eso decidí dejar que tomaran su propio camino, puedo decir que me siento orgullosa de lo que lograron"

¿Orgullosa? ¿De qué? por culpa de ellos se desato el tempus finnis sobre orience al no poder evitar que cid llegara a pandemónium, ellos habían asesinado a cientos de enemigos y habían dejado morir a cientos de aliados por igual entre ellos rem y machina, no había nada de que sentirse orgullosa, nuevamente la voz de su madre le demostraría lo contrario

"por el contrario Ace, ustedes han logrado romper el ciclo al que estaba sujeto orience, después de su sacrificio decidimos dejar que este mundo siga su rumbo sin nuestra influencia, las personas ya recuerdan a sus muertos y los cristales han perdido su brillo evitando así nuevos conflictos por la posesión de estos."

Las palabras de su madre resonaron en lo más profundo de su alma ¿Entonces todo tuvo un significado?, ¿su sacrificio había sido en vano?

"Ace… todo esto fue gracias a ustedes y aunque el mundo estuvo en caos por un tiempo, machina logro liderar a los sobrevivientes a una nueva era."

¿Machina? pero el y rem eran un cristal la última vez que los vieron ¿cómo era posible?

"Después de cierta... persuasión, decidí traerlos devuelta a modo que hubiera alguien que perpetuara la historia de la clase cero y su sacrifico."

Después de escuchar esto solo podía sentir alivio, por fin podría descansar.

"Ace, te llame por una razón, debes saber que yo estoy al servicio de un ser supremo llamado pulse el cual creo este mundo y a mí, él y Lindzei nos dieron nuestras tareas a mí y a las otros entes. Sin embargo existe otra entidad, ella es la que creo la vida, en especial a los humanos, esta entidad es conocida como Etro, la cual al ver el sacrificio que hicieron me encomendo enviarlos devuelta a la vida, sin embargo pulse y Lindzei no lo permitirían por lo que solo podremos mandarlos a otros mundos que estén fuera de su esfera de influencia."

En su mente una esperanza empezó a crecer y solo podía preguntarse, "¿eso quiere decir que volveré a ver a mis hermanos?"

Pero la voz de su madre tomo un tono serio y dijo

Ace… solo podemos enviar a dos de tus hermanos contigo los demás grupos irán a otros mundos. Tengo que enviarlos a lugares separados a modo de ocultar nuestras intenciones lo suficiente para que ellos no puedan actuar y evitar que los envié.

Una vez que los envié no tendrán forma de regresar y nunca más nos volveremos a encontrar.

Esta revelación lo dejo desconcertado, mil pensamientos sacaron su mente en ese momento, las caras de todos sus hermanos una tras otra, esos momentos que habían vivido juntos, pero la voz de su madre lo interrumpió súbitamente

"Ace, sé que no estás seguro de todo esto pero yo y tus hermanos queremos que vivas una vida plena, de verdad cada uno de ustedes se lo merece ahora dime ¿a quién quieres contigo en este viaje?"

No podía creerlo, ¿porque después de pasar tantas cosas ahora tendrían que separarse? ¿Acaso no podían pelear contra estas entidades como lo hicieron con cid?

"Ace, estas entidades superan por mucho su poder, ni siquiera los eidolon prohibidos le harían daño."

Por su mente pasaron imágenes de la destrucción causada por el eidolon Alexander el cual había eliminado 3 batallones de milites matando así a más de cien mil soldados con un solo ataque. Si estas entidades tenían un poder mucho mayor a Alexander ellos jamás podrían contra ellos.

"Ace no nos queda mucho tiempo, dime hijo ¿Quién de tus hermanos te acompañara?"

¿A quién iba a elegir? todos sus hermanos eran igual de importantes para el no podía elegir por su cuenta pensó en Queen la cual siempre deducía las soluciones a sus problemas o King cuyas palabras aunque escasas estaban llenas de sentido sin embargo no pida decidirse, la voz de la doctora Arecia le dijo

"ya es hora Ace debes decirme quien te acompañara no hay mucho tiempo y si no logras decidirte yo lo hare por ti"

Ace no podía decidirse por lo que decidió dejarle la decisión a su madre y después de un momento la voz de Arecia volvió a escucharse

"ya veo… no pudiste decidirte… lo entiendo… entonces que así sea, tus hermanos que representan el conocimiento y la ignorancia irán contigo."

¿El conocimiento y la ignorancia? El solo podía pensar en dos personas que cumplían con ese criterio, Trey y Jack,

Después de esto la voz de su madre dejo de escucharse dejando todo en silencio de nuevo.

¿Acaso solo se lo había imaginado? y ¿de verdad estaba perdiendo la cordura?

"Ace..."

Esta vez una voz diferente se escuchó, esta era gentil como la de rem y aun así guardaba con una gran convicción y paz en su tono.

"Ace, mi nombre es Etro, al fin puedo conocerte"

¿Etro? ¿La diosa que los había creado? no era posible.

"escúchame bien Ace, el sacrificio que ustedes hicieron por su mundo trajo la verdadera libertad a orience algo de lo que solo su mundo goza.

Al escuchar esto el pensó ¿eso significa que había otros mundos sufriendo como el suyo? a lo que la voz contesto

"así es, pero de eso se encargaran otros cuyo destino es salvar sus mundos pero la misión de ustedes ha terminado y se han ganado su libertad y los enviaremos a mundos dispersos de los que ni yo tengo conocimiento de los que los esperara a excepción de que en esos mundos necesitan ayuda que ustedes pueden brindar. Conservaran todas sus habilidades de combate, les otorgare mi bendición y la lealtad de los espíritus a los que llaman eidolon, ahora hablaremos de otro tema, los eh estado observando y sé que lograran grandes cosas y que nunca se rendirán por lo que solo me resta decir buena suerte a los tres."

En ese momento volvió a sentir su cuerpo, abrió sus ojos y vio que se encontraba en una habitación, Ace decidió examinar su entorno y pudo notar que la habitación no tenía puertas ni ventanas pero noto dos figuras cerca de él.

No podía ser…

"¿Jack?, ¿Trey?" sus hermanos se veían exactamente como eran antes de que la Guerra hubiera era azotado orience

"Ace… es un gusto verte de nuevo hermano" contesto Trey como siempre tan formal y correcto.

"Vaya Ace y yo que pensé que la función había acabado, es genial volverte a ver" contesto Jack cuya aptitud alegre siempre les levantaba los animos aun en momentos difíciles.

Las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos cuando corrió a abrazar a sus hermanos a los que pensó jamás volvería a ver "Hermanos, no saben que gusto me da volverlos a ver" los tres hermanos se abrazaron por unos minutos hasta que Trey se separó y dijo.

"Ace. Ya sabemos sobre los recientes acontecimientos madre nos informó de lo que nos va a pasar y como tal pongo mi conocimiento a tu disposición" una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras decía esto. El siguiente en decir algo fue Jack.

Tomando una posición relajada con su manos en la nuca mientras decía "bueno chicos ya verán que en Este nuevo mundo o lo que sea volveremos a patearle el trasero a los malos y convertirnos en héroes otra vez, ya lo verán"

Ante esto Ace y Trey solo pudieron sonreír y agitar sus cabezas levemente "nunca cambies Jack" dijo Ace en un tono de broma.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por la aparición de una cuarta persona en la habitación, la doctora Arecia hizo su entrada mirando a cada uno de sus hijos antes de decir

"Ace, Trey y Jack… hijos míos, durante mucho tiempo jugué con sus vidas y sin embargo ustedes solo me demostraron devoción y amor hacia mí. Lo único que puedo ofrecerte en este viaje es la habilidad de usar los hechizos de magia sin la necesidad de depender del cristal o de su pneuma en cambio usaran su energía espiritual por lo que los hechizos que podrán usar dependerán de cada uno de ustedes y de su espíritu." La doctora se acercó a ellos, los acaricio en las mejillas y dijo.

"muy probablemente pulse me castigue severamente por esta decisión pero no me arrepiento, ustedes me mostraron lo que la unión de sus corazones puede lograr y estoy segura que donde quiera que terminen podrán tener lo que deseaban."

En ese momento la voz de Etro resonó por la habitación diciendo.

"ya es hora Arecia"

La doctora dio un paso atrás y volvió a mirar a sus hijos antes de dara la vuelta y decir "si, lo se" volvió a mirar a Ace y dijo

"Ace, cuídate hijo, cuida de tus hermanos y demuéstrales el poder de la confianza.

Una vez dicho eso su vista se nublo y una sensación de vértigo recorrió su ser, todo se tornó obscuro.

* * *

 **Bien no se como les parecio pero como dije en un principio esta es mi primera historia por lo que cualquier critica o consejo es bien recibido, el hecho de que no reciba reseñas no me hara dejar esta historia asi que no se preocupen por eso. voy a empezar a traducir este capitulo a ingles (aceptemoslo la mayoria aqui solo hablan ingles) mientras escribo el siguiente. bueno me retiro y ya luego volvere con otro capitulo... o eso espero.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Un mundo nuevo**

* * *

 **Despues de largo tiempo sin actualizar me di un tiempo para escribir el segundo capitulo ( no es que sea largo pero capitulo es capitulo) disfrutenlo.**

* * *

Dissclaimer

 _No me pertenece ningún concepto ni personaje de final fantasy type 0, agitoo posiblemtente en un futuro type next ni de la serie Sakura Taisen (conocida por acá como Sakura Wars) estas son pertenencia de Square enix y de Sega respectivamente._

* * *

 **japón año 1925**

Capital imperial

Era de noche y en una carretera en la afueras de la capital circulaba un auto, en el habían tres personas dos mujeres jóvenes de alrededor de 20 años una de ellas manejando portando un uniforme del tipo militar de la época victoriana, la otra mujer portando un uniforme verde obscuro de una oficial del ejercito estaba sentada en la parte trasera del vehículo, el hombre de unos 50 años de edad se encontraba sentado al lado de la segunda mujer, este portaba un traje militar parecido al de los oficiales del ejercito chino.

los dos pasajeros estaban en plena conversación, el hombre parecía desinteresado y miraba por la ventana mientras decía.

-Ayame la decisión esta tomada, se enviara un mensaje a Sakura shinguji para que se una al escuadrón de la flor, ella sera de gran ayuda, ya lo veras.

la cara de la mujer llamada Ayame se torno dudosa y respondió.

-entiendo señor, es solo que me preocupa ya que según los reportes ella aun no sabe controlar su poder espiritual, aparte de la tensión que causara en las demás miembros del escuadrón.

el hombre volteo a verla aun con desinterés y dijo.

-Ayame. no deberías preocuparte, ella es una miembro de la familia shinguji sin duda sera de gran ayuda y por lo demás estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien.

Ayame pareció calmarse un poco al escuchar esto, en ese momento la conductora interrumpió la conversación y dijo

-disculpe la interrupción señor Yoneda pero ya casi llegamos al teatro.

El ahora llamado Yoneda contesto.

\- Muy bien Kasumi, dejanos en la parte trasera luego regresa a tus actividades.

Kasumi solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió conduciendo, Yoneda volvió a mirar por la ventana hacia las montañas boscosas que rodean la capital y pudo notar algo extraño en el cielo.

una estrella fugas de color rojo que se dirija hacia la montaña y desapareció justo cuando cayo detrás de esta, una misteriosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-esto podría ser interesante...

mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones del teatro imperial dormía una pequeña niña rubia de unos 8 años de edad su nombre es Iris y aunque pequeña esta guardaba en su interior un gran poder. Esa noche sus sueños eran sobre una hermosa ciudad construida en una colina, en los cielos grandes vehículos aéreos que parecían fortalezas dejaban caer sobre tierra lluvias de fuego destruyendo la majestuosa ciudad , en las calles soldados con cascos que se asemejaban a cabezas de tigre disparaban sobre los habitantes sin ninguna piedad, la escena horrorizo a su pequeña espectadora que volteo a ver hacia lo alto de la colina donde un enorme edificio yacía, varios soldados con un uniforme diferente se enfrentaban a los soldados con cascos de tigre defendiendo la escalera de acceso, algunos usando una pared parecida a cristal para protegerse a ellos y sus compañeros los cuales arrojaban bolas de fuego, hielo y trueno a los invasores dándoles poca oportunidad de avanzar. detrás de esta linea un grupo de los soldados defensores realizaba un ritual de algún tipo y al poco tiempo apareció un dragón gigante que no tardo en atacar a las gigantescas naves de guerra del atacante, pero cuando todo indicaba que la batalla parecía haberse inclinado hacia el lado de los defensores una de las naves de batalla atravesó las lineas defensivas y dejo caer un aparato que emito una extraña luz y con esta los defensores perdieron toda su fuerza, confundidos por la subita perdida de sus poderes, no tardaron en ser masacrados por los soldados con cascos de tigre que rápidamente se abrieron paso sin ningún tipo de oposición.

cuando todo parecia perdido una de las enormes naves de batalla cayo sin aparente causa y de ella una luz salio desprendida en dirección de otra nave cercana que no tardo en caer como la anterior, la luz volvió a salir despedida, esta vez en dirección de las calles de la ciudad, la pequeña niña vio como soldados de las fuerzas agresoras se acercaron al punto de impacto en el cual solo se podía ver una enorme espada rodeada de escombros y llamas, cuando uno de los soldados se acerco lo suficiente una figura gigantesca montada en un enorme corcel con 8 piernas apareció y tomo la espada, su rostro parecía una calavera demoníaca con cuernos y de su boca solo salían gemidos que hacían que esa figura pareciera haber salido desde el infierno, este ser dio un golpe con la espada al aire y todo en el camino de la onda de choque salio despedido alrededor, cuando el polvo se aclaro ya no quedaba ninguno de los soldados atacantes y la figura empezó a dispersarse en pequeñas luces que se empezaron a unir en una una pequeña carta que floto hacia las manos de un hombre encapuchado detrás de el aparecieron 11 sujetos que usaban una capucha que cubría sus rostros, a sus espaldas una bandera grande con un símbolo de un ave en llamas y engranes alrededor, los 10 individuos parecían estar protegiendo la bandera de los invasores entonces aquel que recogió la carta volteo a verla de frente lo poco que se veia de su rostro denotaba juventud, sus ojos azules que se notaban levemente entre la sombra de su capucha parecían brillar con el reflejo de las llamas a su alrededor. La carta en su mano desapareció y tras este hecho esto comenzó a decir unas palabras que parecían poseer una gran voluntad y que se quedarían grabadas en la memoria de la pequeña, su voz era melodiosa y denotaba fuerza y calidez, sus palabras fueron.

-cuando nueve y nueve se encuentren con nueve, las profundidades de la razón se sacudirán, cuando el sello de la creación se rompa, una voz como trueno resonara, y sabrás... que hemos llegado.

dicho esto 9 de los 12 individuos se tornaron en llamas que se unieron en la bandera que defendían y de esta un ave gigante de fuego salio volando hacia el cielo dejando solo a tres de ellos incluido el joven con la carta en mano.

fue ahí cuando la pequeña despertó confundida y asustada, no sabia lo que había visto ¿podría ser una buena señal? ¿o acaso era señal de que algo malo pasaría? la pequeña niña tomo su oso de peluche y lo abrazo mas fuerte mientras intentaba volver a dormir.

"Ace..."

el rubio se empezó a estremecer

"oye despierta ya Ace."

al escuchar esto Ace empezó a abrió su ojos alcanzando a distinguir vagamente a uno de sus hermanos y lo que parecieran arboles alrededor de el.

"vaya al fin despiertas, ya estaba empezando a pensar que te tendríamos que cargar"

esa voz... sin duda era...

"¿Jack?, ¿donde estamos?"

"hombre no tengo idea de donde estemos, me acabo de despertar hace solo unos minutos antes que tu"

la situación era mala, no sabían donde estaban, no tenían provisiones, ni siquiera sabían si había algún tipo de civilización del todo, menos mal que estaban los tres juntos... al pensar esto ultimo Ace se dio cuenta de algo.

"Jack, ¿donde esta Trey?"

Jack se proponía a contestar cuando otra voz sonó detrás de ellos.

"aquí estoy Ace"

ambos voltearon y vieron como Trey salia de entre los arboles con su arco en una mano y cargando una liebre muerta en la otra.

"desperté antes y al ver nuestra situación actual supuse que lo mas lógico seria realizar un sondeo del terreno a fin de recaba..." fue entonces rudamente interrumpido.

"vamos hermano ve al grano, ya me estas durmiendo y no has dicho nada"

Trey no se molesto por esto pero parecía cabizbajo, a esto Ace dijo.

"por favor Trey solo omite detalles"

Trey suspiro y continuo narrando.

"esta bien, desperté hace unas dos horas y al ver que no había peligro para ustedes decidí explorar el área."

Ace pregunto.

"¿y que encontraste?"

"por lo que veo en su mano yo diría que la cena"

Trey ignoro el ultimo comentario y contesto.

"encontré un pequeño pueblo con humanos a un kilómetro al norte de aquí, la arquitectura me recuerda a los edificios de concordia pero la flora y la fauna del área me dicen que no estamos ahí, de regreso encontré este animal y al ver nuestra falta de suministros decidí cazarlo, eso es todo."

Ace apenas iba a empezar a deducir lo que harían cuando los estómagos de los tres rugieron de hambre, Jack fue el primero en reaccionar.

"o vaya siento que no eh comido en días, vamos Trey hay que cocinar ese bicho."

Ace viendo que estaban todo en la misma situación dijo

"bien comamos y luego decidiremos que hacer, ¿les parece?"

ambos asintieron y empezaron a apilar leña de los alrededores para una fogata la cual encendieron con un pequeño hechizo piro.

Una hora mas tarde los tres jóvenes ya habían terminado de comer y ahora decidirían que deberían hacer, Trey siendo el que mas conocimiento posee decidió empezar.

"bien , hasta ahora lo unico que sabemos es que hay civilización, aunque no sabemos si sean amistosos o si es que al-menos nos podremos comunicar con ellos, por lo que pude ver poseen poca tecnología comparados con milites y no poseen habilidades como nuestra magia ."

los tres empezaron a analizar sus opciones y al poco tiempo fue el que menos esperaban el que dio la solución.

"vamos chicos no sabremos lo que pasara hasta que lo intentemos, ¿no?, yo digo que vayamos al poblado, ciudad o lo que sea y hablemos con ellos."

Ace y Trey solo se le quedaron mirando a Jack.

"¿que? ¿porque me miran así? chicos ¿ tengo algo en la cara?, ¿ahí alguien detrás de mi? porfavor díganme"

ambos solo sonrieron levemente y Trey dijo

" es solo que no esperábamos que dijeras algo tan sensato Jack, concuerdo contigo no ganaremos nada quedándonos quietos, vamos a la ciudad chicos"

Ace se levanto de su asiento y asintió con la cabeza

" esta bien vamos a ver a que nos enfrentamos"

así los tres decidieron ir en la mañana siguiente a esa ciudad a recabar información, siendo sin saberlo aun el inicio de su nueva vida la cual seria muy diferente de su anterior y aun así con desafíos muy similares.

* * *

 **Al fin, no es mucho avance ni algo por el estilo y aunque aparecieron personajes de sakura wars aun no hay interacción entre ambos universos pero creo que para el siguiente capitulo debería haber algo de eso (sea cuando sea que me de tiempo de escribirlo), bueno dado que tardare en subirlo les deseo feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo adelantados jajaja.**


End file.
